Speechless
by Thyra
Summary: Sonic broods, but when a farmiliar face returns he is forced into facing new emotions. [first fic.. still new at this. R/R?] Sonadow. *finished*
1. Finding You

All right. First fic ever. Please read! 

-- 

**Sonic meandered along the beach after nightfall, carrying his red and white shoes in his left hand, his eyes on the stars. He was brooding again, a keen sense of loss in his eyes as he stared at the twinkling heavens. It had been what? Two weeks? Three? He couldn't tell.. and he still had this empty feeling inside of him.**

****

**The night sky used to make him content, the way the stars winked down at him cheekily, as if attempting to rival his mischeviousness. He had always gazed up at them on late nights in the summer with Tails, on the roof of his work shop in the Mystic Ruins. They had pointed out constellations, occasionally choosing a gathering of stars and naming them themselves, just for the fun of it. Just because they could. But now..**

****

**..sigh...**

****

**The stars were different now. They didn't smile down at him anymore, they shone dully, reminding him of the hell he had gone through. How the Finalhazard had screamed its nightmare-ish shriek to the never ending stars. How he and Shadow had used the Chaos Emeralds to change into their Super Forms and fight the prototype. How they had used Chaos Control together and set the Colony back on its rightful course.**

****

**How Shadow grew weak. How he had drifted. How Sonic had reached for him, and caught him by the wrist, terror in his eyes. How Shadow had caught his gaze, filled with confusion, shock, but fullfillment.**

****

**..How Sonic's hold on him slipped and Shadow's hand fell from his own, leaving him with nothing but his comrade's wrist guard. How Shadow kept Sonic's jade eyes locked in his own while he fell, but at the last moment closed his eyes and let his neck slack, whispering words to the stars that Sonic couldn't hear. Then Sonic had stared, the metal ring clasped in his fingers, horror struck as the silvery white and garnet hedgehog vanished like a flash in the atmosphere, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling that he had lost something precious. He couldn't move, but then heard Amy calling to him, and realized that he had to get back to the Colony before he started to drift from losing his Super form and was lost into space.**

****

**Sonic shuddered, ripping his emerald gaze from the inky sky and closing them, becoming painfully aware of the coldness of that same metal band around his wrist. Those scarlet eyes stilled burned into his memories, etched on the back of his eyelids. He lifted his free hand and rubbed the bridge of his snout, shaking his head and trying to clear the horrid memories from his mind. His chest swelled as he sighed and attempted to preoccupy himself with the sand, musing over how it took on a silver look beneath the moonlight.**

****

**Silver like -**

****

**A small growl reverberated in his chest as he shook his head vigorously. How come everything ended up going right back to Shadow? His right hand moved to wipe his face, as one would do when suffering from fatigue. Whenever he thought too much about it he felt exhausted, as if he had gone through the whole ordeal again.**

****

**Suddenly a shiver ran down his spine, causing him to look up and glance around, perplexed. He hadn't felt something like that before - well once, when he had gone into Super with Shadow but..**

****

**The blue hedgehog shook his head for the third time and blinked, then realized he had stopped walking when he had looked for the source of the tingle.**

****

**"Weird.." he mumbled quietly, blinking those large green eyes again. He glanced at the ocean, then put his white-striped shoes down in the moonlit sand and started towards the surf. He had only recent learned how to swim, his red echidna friend forcing him into it one particularly hot day when they had nothing to do, so he still wasn't too good at it. But he wasn't looking to go for a swim at the moment, he just wanted to feel the coolness of the salt water. He stopped walking when he reached the wet sand near the sea, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of the saltine air. He exhaled as the water swelled over his feet, breaking against his ankles before retreating back into its tumbling watery home. The ocean looked like it was black at night time, littered with diamonds that had fallen from the sky as the stars gazed down at their reflection.**

****

**Black..**

****

**_No. _He thought sternly to himself, stopping the thought before it had fully developed, and took a deep breath of ocean air again. The wind blew, rippling the waves and sending his cobalt quills rocking in its wake. That was when it caught his eye, just from the corner, and he peered through the moonlit darkness at a blob of darkness that had just washed up on the shore. His emerald eyes narrowed. It was too.. oddly shaped.. to be a peice of drift wood. It almost looked like an animal of some sort, but he couldn't really tell from his distance from it, and always being too curious for his own good he started towards it.**

****

**He stopped when he neared it, eyeing it warily. Yeah.. it was definately some kind of animal. He immediately felt a swell of pity, thinking it must be a dead seal or something. A small frown curled his lips downward as he stared down at it.**

****

**Then he saw the torn gloves**

****

**And the red that streaked down the thing's back, like arrows.**

****

**His gut lurched.**

****

**_No, it's not. Don't do this to yourself.. _Sonic thought firmly, but still he couldn't stop his stomach from twisting. His lips pursed and he stooped down beside the being, the sand seeping between his toes as his hands pressed against his knees. His neck craned as he tried to see its face, not wanting to touch it. It didn't smell like death..**

****

**It was black.**

****

**With red stripes.**

****

**There were red marks above its closed eyes.**

****

**And it had quills.**

****

**He let loose a strange noise - somewhere between a strangled yelp and a choked gasp. He fell back on his rear end out of shock, fear, and hope and sort of backpedalled away from the body. However once the initially slap in the face weakend a bit, he swung himself over onto all fours and crawled over to the crumpled figure.**

****

**It was waterlogged, its quills slicked back, its fur equally wet, thought obviously singed, and burned away in a few places. Its white gloves were torn and one of its arms jut out at a strange angle the proved it was broken. At its other end its tail was nearly flat against the sand, and its white and black shoes were mangled as if they had been melted as the salty water lapped up against them. Sonic lifted a gloved hand, and it hovered above the unconcious creature's shoulder, before touching down. Immediately it jerked back, as if it had been burned. 'He's cold as ice..'**

****

**The sapphire hedghog pulled his knees beneath him, staring at the black figure, thinking that this couldn't be real. That it was a dream. It couldn't be Shadow.. he had seen him fall, he had to be dead..**

****

**Didn't he?**

****

**It was at this point the hero noticed the gaping wounds as blood starting to spew, trickle through the ebony fur. Sonic's ears fell back, and the shiver ran up his spine again. He lifted a leg, so one knee was down and one foot was down, then gathered the broken hedgehog into his arms. He was limp, complete dead weight, but he hardly noticed as he pushed himself to his feet. It was Shadow alright. Sonic could recognize that face anywhere, even if it was slashed and injured. He held the dark hedgehog close to his chest. He was on the teetering on the brink of death, he could tell. His chest was hardly moving..**

****

**He was so cold..**

****

**Sonic whirled around, darting back to his shoes. He forced his feet into the openings, stomping them on as he started walking, then shot into a full fledged sprint. Shock and fear and hope tugging at his insides, but only one thought rang like a bell in his mind.**

****

**Shadow. It was Shadow. He had Shadow.**

****

**Sonic's breath picked up, not from the run, but from newly formed anxiety. He pumped his legs faster, the sounds of his shoes pounding against the grass as he tore back to Tails' workshop.**

****

**_Shadow don't die.. don't die on me now.. hang on.._**

---- 

*blinks at story* soo... This is my first one, and I'm just sort of testing the ground methinks. Should I continue? Reviews? Please? *blinkie* Constructive criticism would be nice, no flames thanks ^^;;; 

Disclaimer: Sonic and Shadow - not mine. All Sega's! *worships them* 


	2. In A Flash

Alright.. Next chapter.. 

-- 

**Tails lifted one paw to his eyes, rubbing each one rather forcefully as he attempted to rid them of the sting that came with fatigue. Closing his eyes tight he shook his head then opened them, returning the hand to continue to tamper with the upgrade on the Tornado. His eyebrows lifted, eyes slightly wider then usual as another usual sign of someone fighting sleep. Suddenly he let loose a frustrated growl and leaned back from his work, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. He had been up since before daybreak, and staying up until quarter to eleven really was not helping any. Especially since he had been working on his darling plane the entire time.**

**His shoulders lifted and fell as he gave an over-exagerated sigh and hopped off the plane, wincing slightly as he had been crouched on the wing for nearly a half hour. Kicking each leg to work out the kinks he lumbered off towards the kitchen, slightly slouched, with a mission to get some kind of caffeinated beverage to keep him awake.**

**Reaching his destination he grabbed for the fridge door and opened it, staring dully inside. However at this point he had caught movement out of the corner of his eye of trees swaying far too quickly for the calm night that it was. His eyes appeared above the door of the refridgerator, peering out the window. He gasped as Sonic came roaring up the steps two at a time, slowing as he came from his break-neck run and yelling at the top of his lungs for everyone within hearing distance to wake up. Tails darted for the entryway wondering what the problem was, and forgot about his drink in the process.**

**"Tails! TAILS! Rouge! Knuckles!!" The blue hedgehog was hollering, maybe a bit too loudly, judging from the lights flicking on upstairs and cries of angry wakers.**

**The hero didn't care.**

**He had Shadow.**

**He nearly ran smack into Tails when he went for the door and it flew open. **

**"Sonic? Whats wrong? Wha - " He stopped mid-sentence, staring at the figure in Sonic's arms, as that was the first place his eyes went because he wasn't quite as tall as his role model.**

**"Where's Rouge and Knuckles?" Sonic panted, his anxiety thumping in his chest as his heart beat at a rather rapid pace.**

**Tails didn't reply.**

**He was busy ogling the black shape pronounced clearly against Sonic's cream chest, water-soaked head leaned into his blue shoulder and streaked in crimson. Sonic became a bit annoyed, as people tend to do when someone refuses to listen and something important is happening.**

**"Sonic what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" A gruff voice rumbled from the stairs, and jade eyes snapped to the staircase where a dread-locked echidna was descending. A white bat in nothing but her nightgown appeared behind him, looking hardly less then peeved from being woken up from her beauty sleep.**

**"Its Shadow!" The hero blurted, still clutching the ebony and scarlet hedgehog in his arms as he pushed by Tails, who was still in shock and staring at the hedgehog Sonic carried.**

**Suddenly Rouge seemed much more awake, ears perking as she shoved her fellow treasure hunter aside, rewarded with a yelp as he fell into the banister.**

**"Shadow?" Her eyes fell from the blue one's face to the black figure, and her breath caught in her throat. Knuckles' violet eyes slanted as he rubbed his side. Tails' jaw had fallen open, still staring.**

**Sonic nodded wildly, and let out a cry of startled protest as the winged female abruptly grabbed his arm, coming out of her shock as she yanked the sprinter down the hallway.**

**"Rouge!" He yelped as he stumbled, trying to keep his balance as he pranced after her. She pretty much dragged him to the medical room nearby, nearly throwing him inside and going to work at once grabbing what seemed like random medical supplies. She snapped at Sonic to put his crumpled load on the bed. Sonic, coming out of his initial stun, moved to put the black hedgehog on the bed, where his head lolled around in an almost grotesque manner. Sonic winced slightly, staring at the sight of the battered male, but was shoved out of the way into Knuckles and Tails who had just entered the room.**

**Knuckles caught him and shoved him yet again into a standing position. Sonic grunted, rubbing his arm and shooting a glare at Knuckles.**

**"How about we _stop_ shoving Sonic around?" He spoke in the third person, annoyed at being pushed around when he was the one who had found Shadow. Rouge whirled and proceeded to shove the trio of males out of the room.**

**"Out! Out! Get out!"**

**The hedgehog and echidna yelled protests, but only to have the door slammed in their faces, blocking their view from the hospital-like room. Sonic growled in aggravation, yelling at the wooden door that he had been the one to find Shadow, so should still be in there. He began to bounce from foot to foot, his adrenaline still coarsing high in his veins.**

**"Sonic?" Tails squeaked, apparently coming out of his stupor and closing his gaping mouth long enough to swallow and speak.**

**The hero turned, still rocking on the balls of his feet as he looked at his 'adoptive' little-brother, who continued:**

**"Shadow?"**

**He was looking - no, goggling - at the older hedgehog. Sonic let his emerald gaze sweep from the orange fox to the Guardian, whom was also staring at him expectantly. He couldn't surpress his grin as he nodded.**

**"But how - when di - whaa..?" The fox was spluttering, still appearing confused. Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, the daze that he had actually found the source of his feeling of loss beginning to settle in again. His anxiety was quickly being joined by excitement as the knowledge that Shadow - THE Shadow - was now in the Mystic Ruins and in fact not dead.**

**"I don't know, little buddy. I found him lying there when I was down at the beach.." There was a tremble in his voice from the rush of emotions swelling inside of him, his eyes wide and looking nothing like the depressed hedgehog he had been only minutes ago back at the ocean side.**

**Knuckles was staring at Sonic, then looking at the closed door, then back at Sonic. He seemed at a loss for words, despite the serious look on his face, which - to say the least - was surprising for the echidna. All at once it appeared that the red one was kicking back into gear, and he proceeded to shove his two younger friends down the hallway to the kitchen.**

**"Lay off the shoving!" Sonic protested for what seemed the hundreth time that night, a look of annoyance replacing the ecstasy on his face as his ears folded. Tails was shoved right along with him, and the Guardian only stopped when they had reached the kitchen after much struggling. His arms crossed across his moon-marked chest, violet eyes staring seriously at Sonic, though flicking to the open fridge door in mild curiousity. Tails looked at the fridge and blinked, realizing that he had been there to get a drink only moments before. He had totally forgotten - he was very awake now, however, and the need for caffeine was not there anymore.**

**"Er.. Anyone want a drink?" He offered meekly, pointing at the gaping door and glancing at his friends. It was obvious nobody would be getting to sleep now. Even Knuckles who - despite appearing ruffled from getting out of bed so abruptly - appeared to be wide awake. The last minute or so had happened so fast that it still caused an occasional blink from one of the trio randomly. Sonic looked around, his infamous grin slapping onto his lips as he nodded.**

****

**About an hour later after two retellings of Sonic's finding of Shadow and three cans of Mountain Dew, Tails was seated drumming his fingers on the table top, Sonic was pacing, and Knuckles was looking irritable leaned in the doorway of the kitchen. They were quiet, but the tension in the room was obvious. Sonic had gone from being jovial to concerned and impatient quite quickly and wouldn't stop moving, despite the frequent icy spew from the scarlet Guardian that he had better stop moving before he stopped the hedgehog moving himself.**

**The three of them looked up as Rouge came walking down the hallway, a serious air surrounding her as the males stared at her expectantly. All movement had ceased as she looked at each one of them.**

**"Go to bed." She stated. Flatly no less.**

**"Is he all right? Is he going to make it? How bad is it? Will - " Sonic's abrupt ramble of questions was immediately cut short with a lifted hand and a peircing glare. Rouge shook her head, then pointed to the stairs.**

**"Go shower and go to bed."**

**Sonic blinked as she moved her pointing to his chest, where it was smeared in dried crimson. The blue one hadn't even noticed, and he blinked again as he came to the realization that he had been pacing around for an hour with Shadow's blood on his chest, and hadn't noticed at all. Rouge appeared slightly irked by the fact that nobody was listening. An eyebrow twitched as she jabbed her finger back to the staircase and spoke firmly:**

**"Bed!"**

**Sonic grumbled softly as Tails - not liking when Rouge got angry - leapt to his feet and was up the stairs in a flash. Sonic, still muttering something about unfairness, headed for the stairs reluctantly and dissapeared up them. Knuckles - however - lingered, arms crossed, eyeing Rouge expectantly. Her aqua-marine gaze suddenly melted from serious to tiredly happy as she looked at him, the purse of her lips turning into a weak smile.**

**Knuckles' mouth quirked in satisfaction and he headed for the stairs aswell.**

-- 

*cringe, bounces nervously* Is it okay? Did I rush a bit much? *^^* Can you tell I want to make this at least decent? ^^;;; R/R please! Constructive criticism would be nice too ^-^ 

Sonic & co - not mine. All Sega's! 


	3. Quick Healer

Beginnings of Sonadow in this chapter.. Light and fluffy!****

**---**

**Sonic dragged himself up the stairs after Tails, whom was long gone and in his room by the time he reached the top of the stairs. He was, to say the least, annoyed by the fact that he wasn't able to see Shadow. He was worried about him. Rouge could have at least _said_ if he was all right. He frowned, walking to the closet and pulling out a fluffy aqua towel. He stared at it, then flung it over his shoulder and walked into the bathroom.**

**The hero stopped in the doorway and looked down at his shoes blandly. He stood there for a moment, then crouched down and pulled them off, stuffing his socks in them and setting them just outside the door. Closing it he turned around and leaned against the wood, tugging his gloves off and tossing them into the sink - because he missed the counter as he threw them at it. An eyeridge cocked at this, and with a dull chuckle he shook his head, pulling the towel from his shoulder and dropping it on the toilet seat. Leaning into the shower he went to turn the knobs, and found that the 'hot' was stuck.**

**"Damn it, Knuckles.." A dissatisfied mutter. "Stupid echidna.." He continued to fight with the knob until it turned, and had to duck out so the water spewing from the showerhead missed him. Fiddling with the handles with his right hand, his left hand stayed in the water, turning so the liquid ran off it as he tested the temperature. Finally being satisfied with a hot degree, he stepped under the water from behind the stream of water so it hit his quills and back first, causing a sharp arch in his back at the heat of the water.**

**Once used to the water and finished washing, he stood facing the stream of water with his snout angled upwards into the beating liquid. He sighed and let his mind wander, pulling his ungloved hands through his quills. Shadow was back and down in the hospital room, healing.. Or hopefully healing. There was a twinge in his chest as he thought of him, which caused his brows to furrow slightly in confusion. Whenever he thought of the black hedgehog that twinge happened.. Strange. **

**Sonic bowed his head, letting the water fall through his quills and dribbled around his face. _Maybe after Shadow feels better I can ask him what happened after ARK.._ The thought was mildly curious, but then his thoughts drifted at the notion of the male getting better. _He'll probably be in bed for a week.. I know if it was me I'd be out for blood. Not being able to run for so long.. _His peach snout crinkled in distaste, but his eyes were still closed as he tilted his head side to side slowly, feeling the now warm water trickle around his neck. _I could take him down to Station Square and show him the city.. He might like that.. Or maybe to the Viewpoint.._ The Viewpoint was an outcropping above the waterfall just down from Tails' Workshop a little ways. It went out above the jungle, so all you could see was a long span of trees. It was definitely breathtaking. Sonic smiled as he thought of that. _Yeah, I'll take him there. We can go the city later.. Its crowded there anyway.._**

**Sonic suddenly blinked and lifted his head, opening his eyes as he ran his hands through his quills again. His smile faded slightly as he noticed that he couldn't seem to get Shadow out of his head.. But then realized the water was turning cold. He was surprised someone hadn't come and knocked on the door to tell him to get out of the bathroom yet. But then, maybe they were all asleep by now. He had no idea what time it was. Sighing, he shut off the shower and shook off some of the water. Stepping onto the tile he grabbed the towel and wiped himself down, then draped it over his head and rubbed his quills in a vain attempt to get them to dry. Giving up he tugged the towel from his head and pulled it around his shoulders. Grabbing his gloves and shoes [when he left the bathroom] he paused and looked down the stairs.**

**_Nobody's awake.. I could go and see him..._ There went the twinge again, and Sonic started slightly. However he waved the thought away defiantly as he heard Rouge down in the kitchen. _Still awake? Does that woman ever sleep? _The blue hedgehog shook his head and wandered down to his room, dropping his shoes and gloves onto the floor. He then threw himself onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow and hugging it.**

**-**

**Sonic opened his eyes and peered at the clock and nearly rolled off his bed out of surprise. It had felt like he had merely blinked, but the clock told him that it was suddenly ten-to-eight instead of quarter-to-one, which was when he had dropped onto his bed. With a groan he rolled over, holding the pillow over his face. Who wakes up at 8 in the morning? Aside from Tails that is. The hero usually slept in for at least another hour or two.. Slowly he pulled the pillow off his face, staring at the ceiling, and took into account what had happened the night before. Suddenly he was very awake, but fell off the bed when he rolled to get up and miscalculated the distance.**

**THUD. "Ow..." He rubbed his lower back and pushed himself up to his feet, then fought a losing battle with a yawn accompanied with a stretch. Linking his fingers he pushed them away from him to crack his knuckles, then placed his folded hands behind his head as he wandered down to the kitchen, not bothering to put on his shoes or gloves.**

**He was greeted by arguing voices.**

**Sonic pulled a face. It was 8 in the morning and already people were fighting? His hands dropped to his sides as he started into the kitchen, opening his mouth to make a remark, but ending up gawking at the scene.**

**Rouge was gesturing wildly and Shadow was pulling his head out of the fridge, looking at her dully, but amused.**

**"I told you I'm fine, Rouge."**

**"How can you be fine!? You're all bandaged up and your arm is broken!"**

**"Rouge.."**

**"Don't you 'Rouge' me! Go back to bed!"**

**Shadow rolled his eyes a bit, then noticed Sonic standing the doorway gaping at the two of them. He flashed him a rather cheeky grin. "You're going to catch flies if you keep that up."**

**Sonic flushed lightly and closed his mouth as Rouge whirled around on him, looking distraught. The blue one's ears folded, expecting an onslaught of words to tell him to go back to bed, because he was up earlier then usual and she looked in the mood to snap about anything. Sonic purposefully kept looking at Shadow to avoid Rouge's eye.**

**"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He stated bluntly, surprised that the black and red hedgehog was already up and about. He had expected him to be in bed for at least a week.. He was rewarded with a smirk.**

**"Why do you people keep asking me that?" The tone of his voice sounded fakely exasperated as he settled on grabbing a can of none other then Mountain Dew from the fridge, cracking it open and swigging it back.**

**Sonic kept staring incredulously, then looked at Rouge.**

**She growled lightly, looking distinctly ruffled. However her gaze snapping back from Sonic to Shadow abruptly, shooting daggers at him with her eyes. She was very strict when it came to injuries.. As Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic had all found out previously, and Shadow defying her by wandering about the kitchen was definitely getting to her. Shadow caught the look, smirked again, then wandered back down the hall to the hospital room with his can of soda after kicking the fridge door close. Rouge crossed her arms, but sank into one of the chairs in the kitchen and closed her eyes, sighing.**

**Sonic watched the black hedgehog walk down the hallway, bewildered, then turned and looked back at Rouge. She was rubbing her temples. Sonic smiled lightly.**

**"Did you sleep?"**

**"A bit.." She opened her eyes and gave him a tired smile. Sonic tilted his head, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder after Shadow.**

**"Could I..?" He was asking for permission to go talk to Shadow. Rouge pursed her lips, eyes slanting slightly, but she almost immediately gave up and slumped even further into her chair, waving a hand at him to leave.**

**"Thanks." Sonic smiled meekly and went down the hall, peeking around the doorframe in on Shadow. His back was to him, and he could see that the black one was observing one of the machine's in the room, drinking his pop. Sonic felt his cheeks warm slightly, and blinked, even more bewildered. Shadow turned sideways, his scarlet eyes falling on the blue one, and grinned.**

**"You look lost." He referred to the bewildered look on the blue hedgehog's face. Sonic's cheeks pinked again as he tried to look offended and shaking his head. He failed. A smirk from Shadow as he sat down on the bed, looking away from Sonic. Sonic observed the sling and the cast, feeling kind of stupid for not noticing it before. He then proceeded to feel even more stupid as he noticed the gauze on the right side of his face. He blinked at Shadow as he let himself in the room.**

**"How you feeling?" He asked quietly, surprised by the gentleness in his voice. Shadow apparently was also surprised as he looked up, eyeridges raised slightly, however he only smiled.**

**"Alright.. Achey. My wounds sting a bit.." He replied slowly and honestly, raising his arms above his head to stretch, giving a little wince. Sonic's lips curved down slightly at the wince and he crossed his arms and tried to control the warm tingle in his cheeks. Shadow glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and his lip quirked slightly. Sonic noticed, the tingle grew, he shifted his weight and tapped his foot a couple times.**

**"So.. How were you out of bed?" Sonic queried, then kicked himself mentally, thinking a more proper question would be 'Why' and not 'How'. He didn't usual stumble on words like that. What was going on..? His ears folded in slight embarressment. Shadow's mouth split into a grin.**

**"By standing." He replied in a coy manner, and received a nasty look from his blue lookalike. His grin didn't fade as it flashed in his crimson eyes. "I feel fine, thats all. Like I said, the wounds only sting a bit, I'm not in grueling pain. Besides, this room is too white and I wasn't tired." His eyes flicked around the room as he said this. Sonic's eyeridges rose curiously.**

**"I thought you would have been in bed for at least a few weeks with your.. State.." He winced lightly, remembering how Shadow had been totally unconcious, wet, injured and bleeding when he had found him. Utterly weak. He didn't seem anything like this anymore, aside from being wrapped up here and there and arm in a sling. He almost looked perfectly healthy, as if he had fallen off something and that was all. Shadow shrugged one shoulder, his lip quirking again.**

**"I heal fast." Said in an airy tone, as if it was nothing new. Sonic felt the seriouness in his face melt away, his lip twitching slightly.**

**"Well thats good." He said, again surprising himself. Shadow eyed him with an unreadable expression on his face, then smirked. He did that a lot. The tingle that had vanished returned to Sonic's cheeks he avoided Shadow's eyes.**

**"Er.. So you think you're strong enough to go out?" Speaking bluntly he blinked at Shadow, still not exactly meeting his gaze. Another lip tug from the red and black hedgehog.**

**"I don't think Rouge would be too pleased.."**

**Sonic snorted. "Oh I know, but would you rather lay around here and be hounded by her?" Cock of an eyebrow, a grin twisting his mouth. Shadow shuddered, chuckling. "I think she went upstairs.." Sonic continued, moving to the door and peering down the hallway to the kitchen. "If we go now we can sneak by her." Sonic looked over his shoulder at the still seated male, a mischevious glint in his eye. He knew he would have snuck out by now if he was feeling as well as Shadow was, and was now teasing the healing hedgehog with his gaze. Crimson eyes slanted. Yet another smirk. He stood up, not looking at all fatigued, which still didn't cease to surprise Sonic, and the black one nodded. Sonic flashed a grin and lead him quietly down the hall.**

-- 

I don't know if I like the ending of this chapter.. *narrows eyes at it, shrugs* I'll make up for it in the next one! *grins* R/R pleeeease? ^^;;; 

Sonic & Co belong to Sega! 


	4. Speechless

Sonic: Hurriiieee! *hitting Thyra with a paper towel roll* I wanna know what happens!!  
Shadow: *sucking back an ice cappucino and nodding vigorously, throwing random things - such as pens - at Thyra* 

*hides from flying objects and paper towel rolls to finish story* heres the ending! Enjoy!****

**--**

****

**Shadow trailed silently after the blue hedgehog as he lead him down the hall. They only stopped once as they reached the lobby and Sonic's gaze darted up the staircase as if contemplating something.**

**"What?" Shadow's voice.**

**"I'm thinking of getting my shoe-" Sonic stopped as he heard movement on the second floor and quickly waved Shadow out of the house before Rouge could come down and catch them. Shadow suddenly became painfully aware of his lack of shoes and gloves once stepping out the house, squinting in the light. He looked at Sonic, who had a rather evil grin on his face. The grin people tend to get when they know they are doing something 'bad'. The hero snickered and waved at Shadow to follow him again, whom followed willingly, though not before sneaking a glance up to the second level to be sure Rouge wasn't looking out the window. The black hedgehog knew full well that if Rouge caught them then Sonic would end up in a bed right next to him in that hospital-like room, with himself more injured then he was presently. He chuckled softly at the thought.**

**The two of them scampered quickly down the long flight of stairs leading from Tails' workshop, and apon reaching the bottom Sonic sighed and looked to his right where the entrance to a cave was. He was still grinning. Shadow lifted an eyebrow at him, finding that the grin was curiously intriguing. His lip quirked as Sonic's bright green eyes locked with his scarlet ones, and the healing hedgehog noticed his lookalike's cheeks flush a light rose color as the hero quickly looked away. He had to fight not to grin at the cuteness of it. Although he was sure Sonic was trying to conceal the constant blushing, Shadow felt his heart skip a beat each time, hoping..**

**"Come this way." The hero started off for the cave after spluttering the words out. Shadow went after him once again as the blue hedgehog moved at a quick pace through the cave, turning down a tunnel smaller then the rest. Shadow ducked his head instinctively, his right hand trailing the wall as his eyes quickly adjusted to the faded light. He had no idea where Sonic was leading him, but was glad for a reason to get out of the hospital room. The place reminded him of the G.U.N. Labs. He shuddered at the thought and pushed it away, focusing on the blue quills of the hedgehog in front of him.**

**They didn't walk for long, although Shadow's hand flew from the wall once to help Sonic when he stumbled, which was very unbecoming of him. Being fast and gracefull as he was, Shadow was a bit startled by his trip. Sonic was flustered and waved the helpful hand away, muttering something along the lines of he was fine, but thanks anyway. Shadow smothered his chuckle to save the hero any more embarressment, getting the feeling that he didn't stumble over rocks very often. They quickly reached the end of the tunnel, causing the black and red male to blink from the brilliance of the sun as he exited after Sonic.**

**"We all call it the Viewpoint." Sonic's rather shy voice. Shadow wasn't looking at him though, so didn't see him blush and look at the ground. He was too busy staring, open mouthed, at the scene in front of him. He walked forward, the grass tickling at his bared ankles as his red gaze eagerly soaked up the sea of green that expanded as far as the eye could see. To his right was the glittering blue ocean, a train track racing along the cliffside below and winding out of sight. Shadow found that if he squinted in the direction of the tracks he could see a few sky scrapers in the distance, and figured that it must be the city. Station Square, he had heard it was called a long time ago. His ears twitched, still gawking at the sight. It was absolutely breathtaking, and he couldn't remember ever seeing anything like it from this height. Unless the Earth from ARK counted.. But that was different, so he didn't count it. A flock of white birds lifted from the treetops a little ways down.**

**"Nice, isn't it? You should see the sunrises and sunsets.." Shadow was pulled from his bewilderment at Sonic's quiet voice. He suddenly realized his jaw was wide open, and quickly shut it.**

**He could only nod. His scarlet eyes still hadn't moved from the sight, now watching how the green rocked in the wind, playing off the bright light of the sun. He sank to his knees, still staring. Sonic was smiling as he sat down beside the black one, feeling as though the pink was permanent on his face now, and with a sigh resigning into it. Green eyes studied the healing physique of the hedgehog, and as Shadow became aware of the blue one watching him, a grin split his lips. His head cocked slightly and he looked at the hero in a sideways manner as he sat down properly, manovering his broken left arm slightly as he did so.**

**"What?" **

**Sonic fought to control the blush on his cheeks. He cleared his throat as he answered:**

**"I-I was just wondering..." He paused, nibbling his bottom lip a bit. Shadow felt his heart skip again. _That has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen.. _Sonic had stopped talking though, as if unsure of what he was going to ask. Shadow only smiled.**

**"How I made it?" Sonic nodded. Shadow looked back out across the reaching jungle, letting a thick silence fall between them, the wind causing their quills to wave, before starting to speak slowly.**

**"I had a promise I was keeping and I fulfilled it when we defeated the Finalhazard." Pause. "That promise was all that mattered to me. It was made to a very.. special person." Shadow felt tears spring into his eyes, thoughts of Maria coming back like lightning. "After the Finalhazard all I remember was falling and not trying to stop myself. I remember you calling to me, but I couldn't really hear you. I didn't try to stop myself from falling. I didn't want to stop myself. I thought my purpose was finished. I thought I only existed to fullfill that promise, and that was it." He was suddenly very aware of Sonic looking at him, and his weight shifted nervously, eyes closing. "It was hot. Like fire was slowly burning up every part of me. I thought I was going to die. I think if I had lost my Hyper form, I might have." He turned his face away from Sonic, feeling his cheeks start to grow hot. "But it was when I was falling that I thought of someone, and I realized that maybe my purpose wasn't just the promise. That maybe I had something else to live for. And I think that was why I survived. Because I suddenly_ wanted_ to live." He turned to look out at the span of trees again. "Then I hit the water, and the next thing I remembered was waking up here."**

**Sonic was quiet for a moment, suddenly feeling anxious. When he spoke, his voice was very soft and quivering slightly. "..Wh-Who did you think of..?"**

**Shadow was completely silent as he swivelled his gaze, ears pitched forward, face serious. He stared meaningfully into Sonic's curious emerald eyes.**

**"You."**

**--**

**Sonic's eyes went wide as Shadow's serious look lingered on him before turning away. The hero found he couldn't break away from the black hedgehog, though, and kept staring at him.**

**_Me..?_**

**__Everything suddenly seemed to fall into place. He realized why he had felt so empty. He realized why he had been thinking of Shadow so often. He realized why he was feeling so shy around him and blushing. He opened his mouth, not sure what exactly he was going to say, and was cut short by the whir of a motor overhead that broke the moment. Both hedgehogs looked up to see the Tornado hovering over them, Knuckles standing on the back of the aircraft. The echidna hopped to the ground and Tails waved to them from the pilot seat, then angled his plane back towards the workshop to go and land. The three males watched the youngster as he flew off, then the two hedgehogs peered at Knuckles curiously.**

**Knuckles, however, was staring at Shadow, his lips sporting the blunt and obvious question:**

**"What are you doing out of bed?"**

**Sonic coughed to smother his laugh as Shadow gave the Guardian a sour look. _He must be getting annoyed by that..._**

**"I feel fine. I wanted to walk. Is that really such a crime?" He replied in a rather sharp tone. Sonic silently wondered if he was as bothered by the interruption as he found he was..**

**Knuckles was smirking.**

**"How did you get out here without Rouge noticing?"**

**"That would be my fault." Sonic waved a hand in the air, which only caused Knuckles' grin to broaden and his arms to cross.**

**"She's gonna kill you when she finds out you two are out here."**

**"Not if you go preoccupy her for us.." Sonic countered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the echidna whom rewarded him with a raised eyeridge. Rouge had cornered Knuckles not long after the incident at ARK, and they had been a couple for what seemed a while now. However, Knuckles had been the reason Sonic hadn't received a swift kick in the head for his ignorance a few times now from the bat, and the knowledge that he was going to be conned into doing it again made his mouth twitch.**

**"Why would I do that?"**

**"Because if you don't, I'll tell her about the magazines under your bed." The hero replied swiftly and in a cheeky manner, grinning childishly. The Guardian smirked.**

**"She already knows about those. No go, sorry."**

**"Knuckles.." He tilted his head, giving the echidna the most pitiful look he could muster, whom in turn growled and unfolded his arms.**

**"You owe me, hedgehog." He stated flatly, nodding to Shadow as he hopped off the Viewpoint from behind to glide off to the Workshop. Shadow was watching Sonic, whom was giggling rather shamelessly. Shadow slowly arched an eyebrow at him, which only caused Sonic to continue giggling softly and blush.**

**"You should have seen it, really, she cornered him and demanded to know how he felt about her.. Then Tails and I turned away because she had launched herself at him and they started making out." He chuckled, shaking his head a bit at the memory, then looking down at his bare feet when he noticed Shadow smiling in a gentle yet amused manner at him.**

**"Shadow, I - "**

**"You're cute when you blush." Shadow interrupted in a low tone, his intense scarlet eyes still watching the blue hedgehog. Sonic, his muzzle still pointed downward, was shyly looked up at Shadow, his insides squirming. Catching his peircing gaze, he blushed furiously and looked away again. Shadow scooted over, still watching him. Sonic felt a tingle run down his spine when he drew near. Shadow was facing him now, on his knees again, his ears folded slightly. Sonic noticed how he held his broken arm tight against his body, as if suddenly anxious**

**"I want to thank you," His voice was still very quiet. "For being my inspiration."**

**Sonic didn't know what to say, looking at the black one sideways, cheeks warm and red. His heart jumped. Tingle down his spine. He saw Shadow bite his lower lip, and his breath caught in his throat as an ungloved ebony hand tilted his chin upwards. Jade eyes wide, Sonic saw how Shadow was focused on his lips as he inclined his head. Sonic knew what was coming, and he wasn't afraid of it. He was actually anticipating it, heart beating against his ribcage. His eyes fluttered shut just before Shadow's warm lips brushed against his own, like fire coarsing across his mouth and into every inch of his body. At that precise moment the hero felt suddenly like everything was going to be all right, and his eyes were still closed when Shadow pulled away. When he did look back at the hedgehog, whom suddenly appeared to be very handsome, Sonic's blush was warm and he welcomed it. He tried to speak but no words came out, and for the first time in his life he found that he was speechless. Reaching a hand out he cradled the raven and crimson's wounded cheek, leaning in and claiming his warm lips as his own.**

**Everything, he knew, was going to be just fine.**

**---**

****YAY! Happy ending! Maybe a bit sappy... But thats okay!! LoL, I quite like it! *smiles proudly* You guys like it? Well even if you don't, I still do! XP! Hehe.. Anyways, R/R! I might write a little epilogue-type-thing.. Not sure.. But yesh. *grin* hope you enjoyed! 

Sonic: *glomping Shadow!*  
Shadow: **^^** 

Cute kids *grins cheekily and runs from flying pens again* 

  
Again, nobody is mine - if they were, I'd be a lot richer and drawing official Sonadow comics instead of writing fanfics O.o mwaha 


End file.
